Dreams Are So Far
by Syaoronsangel
Summary: DMHG Hermione gets taken away to be sold as a slave and wides up in Malfoy's dungeon. What happens if Hermione falls in love with her master? Will he love her back or will her spririt that's keeping her going be broken?


A/N: I got this idea and I really liked it. What's weird is it came to me in a dream 0_o . Yay! It's summer! I did well on my tests and she even canceled the last one! I was so happy! Also Mr. Hughes canceled the Science finals! I was so hyper and saying he canceled the test! Micah and I would give each other high fives saying 'No science test!' or ' No Wordly Wise test!' Sorry, it's the way I am...anyway.go on and read.  
  
Dreams Are So Far  
  
Chapter One: Taken Away  
  
By: Syaorons angel  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was huddled in the corner, shaking from fear, and from the coldness. Silent tears fell from her eyes. She was in so much pain, physically and emotionally. She pulled her knees closer to her chest as the painful memories played over and over in her head. How she wished they would go away!  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Hermione was eating dinner with her parents when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Hermione said as she walked towards the door. A young man that was dressed in a dark blue shirt and black pants said, " Good evening, is Michael Granger home?" Hermione felt like something was wrong. Hermione nodded her head and stepped aside to let the man in.  
  
"Please, follow me," she said as she lead the man into the dining room. A gasp was heard as her mother started to tear and her father turned pale. Hermione didn't know this would be the last time she saw her family. The floor squeaked (a/n: I didn't know any other word ^-^`) when Michael pushed his chair back.  
  
"Please Mr. Windser, please just give us some more time!"  
  
"No!" roared Windser. " I've already given you enough time!"  
  
"Please! Take me instead!" Michael insisted. Hermione had broken down in tears from the confusion.  
  
"Why would I take you? You aren't worth anything!"  
  
"At least let us say goodbye!" Vivian Granger pleaded and was crying.  
  
"Hurried it up then!"  
  
Michael and Vivian hurried over to their daughter. "I'm sorry Hermione." "Just remember that we love you and we always will." Hermione was very confused; she couldn't piece together what was happening. "Mum, Dad, what is going to happen to me, to us?" Michael kisses Hermione on her forehead and hugged her so tight. Then, Vivian kiss her on her cheek and hugged her too. "We're sorry Herm."  
  
"That's enough!" Windser said as he pushed Vivian down. Michael held Vivian close and could do nothing but watch as Hermione screamed.  
  
"No! Let go of me!" Hermione yelled. She didn't understand where this man was taking her and WHY he was taking her. She was fighting as hard as she could, but soon was tired from punching the man and crying. She didn't even hurt him. Hermione didn't fight back anymore, and she cried as Windser drug her out of her house, out of her parents life...maybe, forever.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione decided to save what was left of her energy so she could escape later on. It was dark out side and they were traveling back horseback. She sat in front of the saddle while he sat behind her, holding the reins with one hand, the other was wrapped around her waist keeping them close. How she wanted to slap his hand away, but she didn't because she couldn't risk falling while they were at full gallop.  
  
Finally, they reached their destination and he dismounted. He then swung (a/n: yet again I can't figure out another word to use -_-`) Hermione over his shoulder. In his other hand he took the reins of his midnight black horse and handed it to the stable boy who just so happened to be near by.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Windser," said the stable boy. All that was heard from Windser was a grunt. As Windser kept walking on Hermione could see the sadness in the boy's eyes as he left to tend to the worn out horse. Hermione just looked away, ashamed to have some one pity her, but most of all, taken away from her family.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was carried into a small room. It was well furnished but was cold as the midnight air. With a loud thump she was thrown on the queen sized bed. (A/n: Did that make any sense? She is in a small room but it has a queen sized bed. 0_0 oh well).  
  
"You will sleep here until tomorrow, then you will be taken to the sale," Windser said. "To be sold as a slave to a master."  
  
(A/n: I know you are probably sick of my authors note interupting so many times, but I really need them. David Windser HAS to act all mean, but don't be confused when you keep on reading and thinking, ' Man! This David is a skitzo or something..let's just say he can act really well?-_-` oh and he's 23 just in case you were wondering.)  
  
You could see that Hermione is terrified at that thought. Hermione curled up into a tight ball on the bed with her back facing him. Windser looked at her and sighed as he took off his shirt. He couldn't put up his act anymore, he was sick of people fearing him, he hated this job, and he wasn't going to be like his Master.  
  
"I'm sorry you have to go through this," Hermione heard as she turned around to see Windser half-naked. She blushed and turned back around. David Windser could hear Hermione sob into the closest pillow. David put his hand on Hermione's shoulder so that she would turn around.  
  
"I'm sorry," David said again. "Please try to understand, I'm only doing this to feed my family. My master is a very mean, cold, heartless man. I can only do so much." "I'm sorry that I hurt your family, I'm sorry for everything. I had to be mean for fear that my master was watching me." By this time Hermione had turned around and was listening to what David had to say. "You can't possible know how much I hate my master!" Hermione could have sworn she saw a tear run down his face. He hastily rubbed it away. "I'm sorry, you need your rest," with that said David took out his wand and muttered words Hermione couldn't hear. (A/n: Yes, he is a wizard.)  
  
"Here, take this and change into them, you will be more comfortable. I promise I won't look."  
  
"Th-thank you."  
  
"No need, you already been through enough." 'Not as much as you'll go threw tomorrow, I'm so sorry.'  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked when she saw another tear flow down his smooth cheek.  
  
"N-nothing, nothing at all."  
  
~*~  
  
That night they fell asleep together. David had his arm around Hermione's waist. He had asked if it was ok with her, and she couldn't reject him with his eyes so full of sadness. She had let him, hoping to comfort him.  
  
~*~ The next day...  
  
"Hermione, wake up."  
  
"wah?"  
  
"Hermione, my master will be here soon. Please wake up! I must tell you much information before you are taken to the others. Listen carefully. You will go among the other muggle-borns who are to be sold as slaves. They have already heard this and know what to do. When you are bought and they bring you to their house, if you see a Hogwarts flag, which means that they are going to help you. If you don't see a Hogwarts flag, you must escape on your own." Hermione nodded, taking in the new information. (A/n: I had a writer's block and couldn't think of anything else! I'm sorry! I know it's kinda corny.)  
  
"I wish you the best of luck, Hermione." With that, David gave her a hug and led her out.  
  
David was leading her toward the stalls were the muggle-borns were kept when Hermione heard a voice that she recognized as Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"G-good morning Master," Hermione heard David sputter.  
  
"Morning Windser. My, my, what do we have here? If it isn't muggle-born Granger. What are you doing in a place like this? Oh of course, to be sold with the other Mudbloods."  
  
Hermione was careful not to look up, not wanting to let Lucius have the glory of knowing he had caused her to tear.  
  
"That will be all Windser, I'll be taking Miss Granger here," Lucius said with a sneer.  
  
"Yes Master," David said and looked at Hermione with those sad eyes she first saw the night before.  
  
Hermione looked at him, letting him know that it would be all right. Right then, Lucius took out his wand and said a few words, and Hermione was bound. He picked up Hermione and carried her. An arm was holding her back and the other under her legs. Hermione made the mistake of looking up, because she was met with a smirk, a smirk that reminded Hermione of...Draco. Lucius then muttered some other words and Hermione became drowsy. She tried to fight it, but failed and slipped into darkness. David could only watch as a single tear yet again slid down his face.  
  
*End Flashback* (Long one, wasn't it?)  
  
Hermione looked at the dried blood that was on her arm. She remembered that she kicked and hit Lucius when she gained back consciousness and was beaten terribly as punishment. 'Great, I'm on summer vacation and I'm stuck in Malfoy's dungeon, cold, hungry, bloody, and tired. Not to mention I don't have my wand. As if it could get any worse.'  
  
"Well, well, sleeping Mudblood has finally woken up."  
  
"Granger!?"  
  
~*~  
  
Sa: Sorry! I had to stop there! My creativeness is running low, plus I wanted to post this fic up tonight. I hope that you like this fic so far. Wow. I've never written I chapter that was this long before lol guess there's a fist time for everything. Please review! I really need them to keep me going. Constructive criticism please! I hope that you will keep reading when I post the next chapter up and it probably will be soon since it's summer and all. Thanks again for reading! Later! P.S if you live in England, or have lived in England please tell me in your review because I have to ask you something. Thanks!  
  
~Syaorons angel 


End file.
